


Ara Vhen'an

by Jaeger_Meister_35



Series: Banal'halam [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Im tired, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Writers block fucking sucks, and stressed, au's, etc etc - Freeform, im just ugghhhhh, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Meister_35/pseuds/Jaeger_Meister_35
Summary: Literally a bunch of one-shots because I'm bored, procrastinating, and have a huge writer's block in main story.So I give thee a series of ine shots that give away absolutely no plot unless I have already posted it in the main story.





	1. Sila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sila:  
To learn, to think, to remember

A giggling laugh.

Eyes twinkling.

A mother's love, uncaring of his sire and the horrible way of how he came to be.

That is who Banrea reminded Calladin of.

She reminded him of his mother.

She reminded him of days where they would sit upon their balcony and stare up at the stars, failing miserably to find the constellations. Though they failed, they did have a wonderful time making more up.

_ She _ reminded him of days where they would watch the halla gaze, laughing as his father  _ (not his sire, for he was a horrible man) _ failed at his attempts to taint their white coats with the darkest of his paints.

_She_ _reminded_ him of when his mother plummeted to her death with an arrow protruding from her pregnant stomach _(yet two more reasons to hate the man who sired him, for he was the one who loosed the arrow)._

"Calladin, are you alright?"

Calladin snapped out of his dazed thoughts, his hazel gaze looking toward the voice's source. It was  _ her. _

"Ah, Herald… I was only lost in my thoughts."

Banrea gave him a soft smile, "Aren't we all?"

He chuckled softly, "I suppose so.."

"Well," she clapped her hands, "I will leave you be, I just came by to tell you that dinner is ready. You know how Varric can get with Adasha's stew."

"Don't we all?" Calladin smirked slightly, cocking a brow upward.

She laughed, "Yes, yes we all do." Banrea then patted his arm before leaving him.

His smirk vanished, eyes turned toward the Hinterlands' forest floor.

_ Sila. To think, to learn. _

Yet he was doing none of those.

_ Sila. To remember. _

Yes, that… that fit him far better.

For she made him remember it  _ all; _ for the good, and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words - 296


	2. Gonathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonathe:  
Worthy, value, deserving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally procrastinating the fuck out of a presentation I gotta turn in, in an hour.   
Enjoy! :D

Heavy breaths in dark tents and and shadowed corners.

Soft giggles and shy smiles.

Lusted looks from beneath him, and heady sighs and moans.

She keened and crooned under the ministrations of his tongue and fingers. Always eager for more, to take and give.

_ Oh, _ and how she  _ gave. _

Tongue flattening against the shell of his ear, following it to suck at the tip when he was inside her.

Smirking up at him from between his legs; holding him between her hands, her lips,  _ her breasts. _

But how he loved it when she was underneath him. Breasts moving with each thrust, eyes open yet were on the verge of being closed, pulling her red locks from her sweaty skin; the small, choked 1whimpers that escaped her open mouth as she tried her best to be quiet. How he felt inside of her wet,  _ tight- _

"Solas? Are you still with me?"

Solas looked up from his book, making eye contact with the ice mage's silver gaze.

"Yes, I am still here, Arian*."

The human woman gave a small smile, "Good, I wouldn't be able to figure this crap out without you Solas."

He returned the smile with a small nod before returning to his work.

The door of the rotunda opened not even moments after he felt himself concentrating once more, and a familiar scent invaded his senses.

Leather, smoke, honey, and roses.

He glanced up, watching as Banrea crossed toward the staircase that led to the upper levels.

Their eyes met and the familiar feeling of lust washed over him. He could smell her arousal from here. If only he could cross the room, push her up against the wall and his way-

"Oh for the love of- you two seriously need to keep your libido at the minimum in the workplace!" Arian shouted from across from him, pulling at her short brown hair in annoyance.

Banrea laughed, sending him a wink before she was out of his sight.

He chuckled, fighting through his red eared embarrassment.

_ Gonathe. _

To him, she was valuable.

_ Gonathe. _

But was he worthy of her love?

Did he deserve it?

Creators, no. He has done nothing in his life to deserve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 367
> 
> If you have any one worded prompts that are in Elvhen that you want me to write, then go on ahead ask me! You got the entire Elvhen Lexicon on FenxShiral's amazing write up of the Elvhen Language!
> 
> * - okay, this is actually a character that won't pop up until later, and I don't remember if I spelt her name correctly or not. All I remember is its either Arian or Aryan (or another variant of it) and it means Silver.


	3. Vi'ssan'alla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vi'ssan'alla:  
A migraine, to experience a migraine, the headache one gets after great trauma, great stress, or immense knowledge one wasn't ready for. Lit. The way of the arrow that is nothing. Vi'ssan'alla is both the noun and the infinitive/imperative.  
(FenxShiral)

Banrea held the back of her neck, fingers digging into the sore, hurting muscles there. She rolled her head from side to side, wincing with every little pop it made. The red head felt sweat drip down her neck, and she wondered why she was sweating when all the windows were open to let in the mountain air of Skyhold?

Banrea glanced around her desk, brows narrowing at the amount of papers she still had to read and answer. She compared it to the much smaller amount she had already done and groaned.

She didn't have the patience for this today. For weeks, ever since they had come back from the Fallow Mire, she has had this migraine with no reprieve. She knew little healing magic, so that was out of the question. She did not wish to bother the healers with something so minimal when they had actually wounded people to help. She could always go to Solas, but… 

She shivered, feeling her cheeks and ears rise in temperature. No, she was not going to think of that dream.

She huffed, leaning forward on her hand as the pain increased with each movement. 

Barely even a few minutes late she was in so much pain she was barely able to shout "come in" to whoever knocked on the door.

"Inquisitor, I have the documents you requested on those skulls we fou- Banrea? Are you alright?"

Her green hazel eyes glanced up, immediately contacting with Solas' worried stormy ones.

Well, shit.

She gulped slightly, "On dhea, Solas…"

"Are you in pain?" He walked over, setting the papers on her desk and taking her face into his calloused hands softly.

"Cold…" she mumbled softly, closing her eyes.

"Banrea, you're burning up." He sounded very worried.

"I feel fine, Solas," she mumbled, "Just a migraine."

Solas sighed, sounding very aggravated, "Yes, and very hot."

She could hear him walk around the desk to her. She felt his arms pick her up, and then gently settle her on her bed.

"Mm… are you going to undress me, ma'fen?"

A pregnant pause before he released a tense sigh, "No. I will not undress you while you are sick."

"Well, shit." She frowned, eyes peeking open, "I guess it is too bad that I dreamt of you doing it." 

She watched him tense up, the tips of his ears going red. Whelp, she already said it, better go big or go home.

"Of your lips running down my neck-"

"Banrea, that is enough. You are delirious with fever." He snapped, his voice holding a certain thickness, "I will be back as soon as I can with the proper remedies." 

She watched him leave, going down the stairs until he was gone from her sight.

She groaned, clutching at the back of neck, "Fucking shit balls."

* * *

It felt like days until Solas was back.

By this point her nose was beginning to get stuffed up from laying on her back or sides for too long, and her eyes felt like they were burning.

"Banrea, how long have you had this migraine?" Solas asked calmly, setting a cool cloth of her forehead.

She pouted a little before closing her burning eyes, "Since we got back from the fucking Void."

He chuckled, "For three weeks, then? That is a long time to go without saying a thing."

She narrowed her brows blindly, giving him the finger in the direction of his voice.

She could practically hear his amusement. And worry. Fuck, there was so much worry coming off of his aura.

She then felt a trickle of fear hit her. 

Not once in the years she had been living with her clan has she gotten a migraine or illness of any kind. 

She opened her eyes and glanced down toward the mark, watching the magic hiss and pop silently.

"Solas..?"

"Vin?"

"Do you think this is because of the Mark?"

There was a pause before he answered, "Why do you think that, Banrea."

"I've never felt like this before… at least from what I remember."

She heard him sigh softly before speaking in a calm voice, "No, I do not think it is the Mark. If it was, then there would be some residual of its magic in the affected areas."

She looked up at him with a raised brow, "And do you know those affected areas, Hedge-Mage?"

Solas gave the smallest of smirks, "You were gripping the back of your head when I first walked in, so you have a tension headache. Your cheeks are flushed and your temperature feels very high, so you have a fever." He then picked up another cool cloth and set it over her eyes, "And your eyes must hurt for they are bloodshot."

She whined softly, head tilting up slightly, trying to lean into him.

He pulled his hands away all to soon. And with those hands pulling away, his walls that came down without their notice drew up once again.

"Drink this then rest, Inquisitor. I will let the others know not to bother you." He sat her up some, bringing of a steaming beverage to his lips.

She sipped softly, finding herself enjoying the honey sweetened taste of peppermint tea.

He pulled it away, setting it down onto the desk, "Now sleep, Inquisitor. I will be back later with dinner." 

She hummed, feeling him settle her back down on her back. She heard him open his mouth, but whatever he said was lost to her as she slipped into the land of the dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 925
> 
> Just a little sick fic because Banrea has what I have currently and it fucking ssuuuccckks.  
Literally, my left eye is so bloodshot rn it looks like I'm high. Not fun.  
*sigh* because my s/o is unable to be with me during these times, I must resort to using Banrea and Solas to comfort me.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed and have fun!
> 
> Translations:  
On dhea - good morning  
Vin - yes


	4. Theneras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theneras:   
waking dream. a dream so powerful that it feels like you are awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked why the story was all fluffy so far and the tags not?   
*gives chapter*  
Adasha/Sera  
(May or may not be canon, still deciding)
> 
> Happy Veteran's Day, guys! Spend some time with our vets, or if you are one go out and treat yoself!
> 
> Posted: 11/11/19

Adasha notched her arrow, aiming it toward the clouded sky. She waited, ears twitching to the sounds of breathing from the elves around her, the anticipated panting of the wolves.

Then, she heard it. 

The flapping of wings, and the thudding of the foot soldiers.

The moment the first gryffon broke through the clouds, she let her arrow loose. Archers beside her, too let their arrows fly, finding their marks into the flying beasts or in the soldiers below.

She dropped her bow, reaching for her staff only to find it not there. She looked back to see a large black wolf carrying it, ears back, whimpering, his red eyes pleading her not to do this.

"Mahariel, I must. You saw what they did to her."

He glanced back toward the enemy foot soldiers then back to her, letting out a muffled bark.

"I can fight without it, it just makes it harder."

It was a few seconds before Mahariel dropped it, letting Adasha swipe up her staff. He walked closer to her, nudging her face.

"I know you worry, old wolf. I'll be fine." She smiled at him before turning back to their enemy. She stood, calling a blast of lightning, striking the Halla riding cavalry of Ghilan'nain's followers.

A cue as much as it was an attack, Fen'harel's own fighters surrounded the army.

Camouflaged armor clashed against flame and gold and dark cloth. Two ravens hovered above, flitting between the Waking and the Dreaming. Gryffins continued to fall from the skies.

Adasha, within moments was at the thick of it all. People were screaming; battle cries, cries for mercy. Magic blasting in her periphery, the screams from both successful spells casted, and those that failed. 

She heard it all. She saw those she had grown up with fall, and once kind souls turn tainted and cruel. And yet, Mahariel stayed beside her through it all. The constant that was from her childhood and still was now.

A blast of magic threw Adasha off of her feet, ears ringing as she laid on bloodied soil. She groaned, getting to her hands and knees. A battle cry, magic charging for a blast. 

She expected pain, she expected death to greet her. 

She did not expect a furry body to crash into her, throwing her aching body from the blast.

She looked up, eyes widening and her heart filling with grief.

"Mahariel…?"

There was nothing but silence, the battle around them stopping.

Everyone knew not to kill one of Fen'harel's great wolves, even at a time of war like this everyone knew how few they were. Everyone knew especially not to kill the great black wolf with six red eyes that spoke of rebellion. 

And now that wolf lay dead, red eyes speaking no more of his rebellious nature. No more of kind eyes and careful paws that escorted little toddlers into Arlathan on a market day.

There was howling, then screaming. The battle commenced once again, more savage and brutal than before.

Tears welled up in her stormy eyes, a scream bubbling in her throat. Magic itched at her skin to be set free-

"Adasha- holy fuck- wake up!"

Adasha bolted up, fighting against the hands that held her.

"Adasha, it's okay- it's just me, Jingles."

"No, no! You will not win-"

"Fuck, she's speakin' all elfy… please, Jingles, you're okay!"

Jingles. No one called her Jingles.

She blinked, taking in her surroundings. The more she focused, the more she realized that she was not on the blood soaked grounds of the battlefield, but a warm bed and the little room in the corner of a tavern.

"I-"

"You're alright, Jingles… no one's gonna hurt you here…"

Adasha looked toward the voice, seeing Sera sitting next to her. The worried look on her face, her ears drooping just the slightest.

Her stormy eyes began to sting, lip wobbling, her throat aching. She buried herself into Sera's chest, letting the sobs out in great heaves.

For once, Sera said nothing and let the woman cry.

It wasn't until the sun broke over Skyhold's walls did Adasha quiet.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to-"

The blonde snorted, "Bullshit, Jingles. If you need to cry, or vent just… fucking do it. You can't keep it all locked in."

Adasha looked up at her. Maybe I could…?

No. No matter what, she couldn't. Who she was had to stay hidden.

Her eyes welled up with tears, burying her face against her once again.

Why couldn't she have died instead of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you veterans for fighting for our country and the rights that our fellow countries should have.
> 
> Words: 758


End file.
